Scream
by Mika Casey
Summary: Beast Boy was angry...BBRae oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** The Teen Titans are not mine.

**Author's Note:** Inspired by the song "Scream" by Avenged Sevenfold. BB/Rae, with some misunderstood BB/Terra. Mostly angst and violence, with a little fluff. Beast Boy and Raven, being a beast and a demon, strike me as the type to have some violent-anger-romantic moments. But maybe that's just my dark mind coming into play...enjoy!

* * *

_**Scream**_ by Mika Casey

* * *

**_Caught up in this madness, too blind to see._**

Beast Boy was _angry_.

This happened sparsely, since he usually had a mirthful temperament. But Raven had been giving him the cold shoulder since Terra left the tower, for some reason he couldn't comprehend, and Beast Boy did not like it. At all.

_What did I do to her this time?_ He mulled over the possibilities in his mind, but came no no conclusion. His green face was flushed with a tinge of red, making him look like Christmas lights. He bared his fangs a little as he stomped through the Titan Tower to Raven's room, grinding his teeth as he pounded his fist into her door.

The smooth metal slid open a sliver, allowing him to see one dark blue eye. "Yes?" She questioned, already irritated. But when she took him in, standing with his hand against the wall and glowering down at her as he leaned towards the door, her visible eye shone with confusion with curiosity. It swirled like a dark blue pool, drowning and deep.

Beast Boy let a slight growl escape his throat. "_Why_ are you ignoring me?"

He watched her blink, confusion shifting to a misty fear.

"I'm not." She grumbled, shifting her gaze away from his. He watched as the skin on her moon-white face shifted as she pressed her lips together, lowering her eyes to watch his feet.

**_Woke animal feelings in me._**

Pressing his teeth into his lower lip to prevent himself from howling at her, Beast Boy responded with a strained tone. "Yes, you are. We haven't spoken in days. Ever since Terra left..."

Much to his chagrin, Raven cut him off by speaking curtly. "I would prefer it if you refrained from talking about her."

"Why?" He asked. "_She_ betrayed us. I didn't do anything to you!"

Raven's eye came up to meet his. "You're still bothered by that?" Something twinkled in the midnight blue depths, making him lose his train of thought for a moment. Was that_...amusement_?

**_Took over my sense, and I lost control:_**

"Don't laugh at me!" He finally let a yowl loose, echoing through the halls of the tower. He quickly opened the door so he could get himself inside, came around Raven and grasped her shoulders. Pushing her against the metal of the half-open door, he leaned his face close to hers. "_Please_. I need an answer." The desperation began to creep in.

She stared back at him, slightly astounded by his boldness but also defiant and unwilling to let him know that he'd won. Though he had her captive, she wasn't going to back down easily. "What do you want me to tell you? I have just as many questions as you do." She informed him evenly.

"What questions?"

"Mostly regarding your relationship with that_ traitor_."

Beast Boy expelled a breath. "Oh." The reality began to seep in, and suddenly Beast Boy began to understand why Raven was angry. "Rae, I fell under her spell. I admit that. But we weren't...nothing happened..."

Raven watched him skeptically. "But you wish something happened. I saw the way you followed her around like a lovesick puppy. And even though she's kicked you so many times, you _still_ would follow her to the ends of the Earth. Even now."

Beast Boy shook his head, trembling with frustration. "You really believe that? You, who doesn't even _understand _what love is like?"

His words stung like an adder's bite, but she kept calm. "I understand love. I also understand that its like to have it ripped out from underneath you. It hurts."

"And how would you know that?" Beast Boy demanded.

"When Terra joined us. _She_ was the one who got all your attention."

"No." He muttered, not able to make a more intelligent statement or an excuse while he was connecting the dots in his mind.

Raven blinked, not believing him. "_No?_"

Beast Boy pressed her shoulders harder against the door, letting his instincts take over. He shut his eyes and brought his lips down over hers roughly, kissing her deeply and without shame. He was going to kiss her until she had bruises and bite marks on her lips, and maybe_ that_ would get his point across.

When he pulled away from her to gasp for oxygen, she had a new gleam in her eyes.

His adrenaline rush began to subside, and he saw the blood welling up on her bottom lip. "I..." He began his apology, pressing his ears flat against his head as shame colored his face.

But he never finished, because Raven had thrown her arms around his shoulders and kissed him again, this one not as brutal, but just as passionate. He felt her blood swirl in his mouth, sweet and diluted by his saliva.

When their mouths parted again, they both were placid.

"Rae..." His breaths were ragged as he spoke. "It has always been you. Terra is nothing, just a bitter memory. You are my here and _now_."

When she collapsed into his arms, sobbing harshly against the fabric of his suit, all he could do was envelop her and protect her from the silence and promises that were coiling around them.

**_I'll taste your blood tonight!_**


End file.
